Timeline of Events (Japan): 3 Year Anniversary
Spoilers Ahead This page shows events and characters that might not be released yet on Global. If you do not wish to be spoiled, don't scroll down too far. Click to return to the top of the page. For the Global version of this page, see here. 'Fierce Battle for Planet Namek!' • Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 'The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)' • The Ultimate Pair (Present World) 350px|link=The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Otherworld Super Warriors Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) x35 x35 x35 x35 x3550px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Vegito 02 x35 ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Blazing Pride Vegeta100px|link=Strenuous Struggle Goku (Kaioken)100px|link=Clashing Pride Majin Vegeta100px|link=Clashing Tenacity Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) 'Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Ginyu Force Special Training' 350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (AGL)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (TEQ)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (STR)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (PHY) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- New cards: ---- 'The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct' • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) x77 100px|link=Transdimensional Instinct Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) 100px|link=Indomitable Battle Lust Super Saiyan God SS Goku x35 100px|link=Drive to Win Super Saiyan God SS Goku 100px|link=Absolute Realm of God Super Saiyan God Goku x35 100px|link=Flaring Battle Impulse Super Saiyan God Goku 100px|link=Fist from the Heavens Super Saiyan God Goku x35 100px|link=Divine Power Within Super Saiyan God Goku 100px|link=Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla x10 100px|link=Boundless Potential Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla 100px|link=Perilous Potential Strength Kale (Berserk) x10 100px|link=Awakened Berserker Kale (Berserk) 100px|link=Tight-Knit Fusion Fighter Super Saiyan Kefla x10 x10 100px|link=Dreadful Super Fusion Super Saiyan 2 Kefla 100px|link=Pride Awakened Super Saiyan Cabba x10 100px|link=Power of Pride and Bonds Super Saiyan 2 Cabba ---- Farmable cards: ---- 100px|link=Conflicted Female Saiyan Kale x5 100px|link=Well-Honed Body and Mind Super Saiyan 2 Kale 100px|link=Boiling Competitive Spirit Caulifla x5 100px|link=Battle Lust Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Invincible Legend of Universe 11 Jiren100px|link=Defeat Is Not an Option Android 18 'Supreme Kai's Trials' Areas 22-27 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x70file:Arrow.png 'Sinister Destroyer of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Explosive Evolution Turles x35 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Swirling Ambition Turles (Giant Ape) x35 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Rising to the Challenge Goku 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' ---- Farmable cards: ---- ---- Log-in bonus: ---- 23rd World Tournament 350px|link=World Tournament n°23 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Full-Power Collision Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) x7 100px|link=Martial Mettle Goku x7 100px|link=Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) ---- New cards: ---- ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 x10 'The Invincible Strongest of the Strong' • Surpassing Even the Gods Stage 2 • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x77 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Lord Slug' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x21 x3 x3 x35 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 'Protector of Future Peace' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x15 x777 'Beacon of Hope in the War-Stricken Future' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x3 x21 x3 'Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x3 x7 x5 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x7 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 24th World Tournament 350px|link=World Tournament n°24 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Evil Onslaught Buu (Super) x7 100px|link=Endless Challenge Goku (Youth) ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga • Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes!' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x7 x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Reward cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Super Battle Road Stages 11 - 20 ---- '''Reward cards:' ---- ---- New cards: ---- 'Defender of Beliefs and Dreams • DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 '25th World Tournament' 350px|link=World Tournament n°25 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Resolute Execution Coora (Final Form) x35 x21 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly (INT)' 350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly (INT) 'A Lone Warrior's Last Battle' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 'Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 'Launch's Treasure Hunt' 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku)' • Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 100px|link=Determined to Fight Goku (Kaioken) x77 x35 ---- Reward cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren' • Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x35 x21 x21 x21 x21 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 x5 x5 'Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine!' 'The Terrifying Transforming Majin' Stage 3 • The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x21 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x1 ---- New cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- '26th World Tournament' 350px|link=World Tournament n°26 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=A New Destination Ultimate Gohan ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Ghostly Prank' ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Extreme Peril! Menace of Infinite Power' • Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Renewal • Curse of the Blood Rubies • Pride-Staked Awakening ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 100px|link=Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Coora x35 100px|link=Burning Hot Tenacity Super Saiyan Vegeta x35 100px|link=A Shot at Victory Piccolo x10 100px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (AGL) x10 100px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (TEQ) x10 100px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (INT) x10 100px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (STR) x10 100px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (PHY) ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 100px|link=To a World of Excitement Goku (Youth) x15 x777 'Extreme Z-Battle: Devastating Punishment Beerus' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 100px|link=The Love to Light the Future Mai (Future) x20 100px|link=Casual Refreshment Android 18 x20 100px|link=Soaring Heart Videl x20 100px|link=Life of the Party Pan (GT) x20 100px|link=Charming Girl's Dance Super Ribrianne ---- New cards: ---- 'Videl's Flying Technique Tutorial' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 100px|link=The Heroic Pair Gohan (Teen) & Videl ---- New cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'The Darkness Shrouding the Future' Stage 3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 'The 9th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x30 x30 'Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- '27th World Tournament' 350px|link=World Tournament n°27 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Rapid Growth Super Trunks x7 100px|link=Great March of Thieves Yamcha & Puar x70 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' 350px|link=Dragon Ball Super: Broly ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Deadly Return Trunks (Teen) (Future) x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 100px|link=The Duty of Humanity Trunks (Teen) (Future) 100px|link=The Duty of Humanity Trunks (Teen) (Future) x14 x14 x14 x14 x14 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 100px|link=The Power of a God Unleashed Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta ---- New cards: ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' Stages 6-11 • The Greatest Adversary of All • Advent of Omnipotence ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x20 100px|link=Fury and Battle Instinct Super Saiyan Broly x20 x77 x35 x35 x77 x35 x35 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta' • Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x30 'Dokkan Awakenings 14' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 100px|link=Shopping with Dad Bulla x20 100px|link=Vow of Happiness Chi-Chi Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Events Category:Mobile